


Wrong

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hell Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Amenadiel wasn’t used to being wrong. As an angel, it hadn’t really come with the territory, but ever since he had let himself get pulled into Lucifer’s world on Earth, it seemed like he was wrong more often than he was right.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 21





	Wrong

“From-”

“From you.”

Amenadiel wasn’t used to being wrong. As an angel, it hadn’t really come with the territory, but ever since he had let himself get pulled into Lucifer’s world on Earth, it seemed like he was wrong more often than he was right.

And, more often than not, it seemed, he was wrong about Lucifer.

Not for the first time, he had been so ready to be mad at his brother. He had been so ready to show him that he was wrong and rub his face in it. To point out the fact that Lucifer was only thinking about himself.

And, as had happened far more often of late than he felt comfortable with, it turned out that Amenadiel was the one in the wrong. He had been sulking about Candy, about how her existence flew in the face of Chloe’s feelings. Not because he cared about Chloe’s feelings per se, but because if Lucifer was fine with hurting her, then clearly his instructions for Amenadiel to protect her had been just another way to screw with his brother.

But no, Amenadiel hadn’t been the target of some strange prank. Lucifer had just been protecting Chloe in a different way.

“You’re not ignoring Chloe, you’re protecting her because she had no choice.”

Lucifer nodded slightly. “So I gave it back to her.”

It was obvious, now that Lucifer had clued him in. It should have been obvious from the beginning. Lucifer had literally died and gone back to hell to protect Chloe; only someone truly evil would turn around and callously hurt her just two weeks later. And thinking, in the past, that Lucifer was evil was another thing Amenadiel had long ago realized he was wrong about.

Still. “By holding up a shield made of Candy.” Amenadiel couldn’t help the barb. He just hoped that Candy knew she was a shield; that Lucifer wasn’t using her too, in some way.

As soon as he thought it, Amenadiel regretted it. There was no “too” - Lucifer hadn’t used Chloe, hadn’t used mom, hadn’t used him. If nothing else, he was certain, in that moment, that Candy knew exactly how real things were between herself and Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” It was an apology filled with more layers than the recipient would ever know. Amenadiel was sorry for his uncharitable thoughts just then, and sorry for the ones he’d had ever since he found out about Candy. Sorry for what he and mom had done to manipulate Lucifer, sorry for his own manipulations of Luci and Linda and Maze and even Chloe before mom even arrived. Sorry about the things he had said every time he came to hunt Lucifer down and drag him back to hell. Sorry for the unwitting part he’d played in dad’s manipulation with Chloe. Sorry that he’d viewed father with rose-tinted glasses for so long at Luci’s expense.

And sorry that Lucifer had had to do this, hurt himself to give Chloe back her _choice._

Amenadiel had always thought that Lucifer’s quest for free will - the crux of his “rebellion” against dad, was inherently selfish. He’d never seen how much free will could hurt; how selfless it could be.

He was sorry that Lucifer had to make that choice.

Maybe mom was right. Maybe Lucifer really was just that broken. Amenadiel had immediately accused Lucifer of just doing whatever he wanted as usual, but that was yet another thing he should apologize for. Mom might have been slightly wrong about it, but in a way, she might also have been right. Maybe, after everything that they had done to him, maybe Lucifer did have a deeply damaged soul. How could he not, the way he had to be hurting about Chloe right now?

Amenadiel had reassured their mother that it wasn’t her fault, and it wasn’t, entirely. But maybe, in part, it was.

Still. Mom was hurting. “You should at least explain some of this to Mom. She’s upset.” And maybe it was a low blow to bring up hell, after everything he’d just realized. But if it got Lucifer talking to Mom again, maybe it would be worth it.

If not, well Amenadiel was starting to get used to being wrong about Lucifer.


End file.
